When DemiGods Get Sick
by The squirrel did it
Summary: What happens when our favorite demis get sick? Find out here! Pairings possible: Frazel, Jasper, Leyna, Percebeth, Tratie, and More (Mabye). *DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ MoA!* nO cURSING mY kIDDIES! pLZ?
1. Leo

Soo... Rawr and stuff... Enjoy! :p

* * *

When Demigods Get Sick: Chappie 1- Leo (set after MoA)

* * *

Leo's POV:

Well Today sucked! The most powerful awesomest amazingest people.. Fell into the bad Tartarus. 'No Leo!', I mentally scolded.

'Tartarus is the T-Word! Don't think about it!' So of course( darn you, ADHD) that was all I thought about.

Everyone seemed in a state of depression.

Even wackey Coach Hedge toned down to singing the national anthem less violantly.

I stare out from my post at the wheel of my baby.

The sky shouldn't be so... nice.

It semmed almost wrong.

Suddenly the room got warm, which is new. I never have once been uncomfortably warm.

My eyes snap out of focous, I can brain-hear Gaea say, "_Have fun having your mortal-half weak, pawn.."_

Then I conk out.

***OH NOES! A BRAEK IN THE STORY D: ***

When I wake up, I'm in my room. 'I feel like puke ',was the first thing that hit my mind.

My head hurt, I was tired, and I felt REALLY hot!

'I'm Leo! I'm always smexally hot!', I corrected.

I can hear thumps outside the door. I can hear voices, but I can't tell what they're saying.

I try to sit, and I'm rewarded by... not being able to. I fall back over still feeling like suck.

The door suddenly opens slowly. I think of all of the scary movies I've ever seen like this, all at once.

The person I least expected to waltz in shuffled through the door. Frank.

He see's I'm awake and walks over. "How'ya doin'?", he asks nervously.

"Suck.", I reply weakly. Man, I hate this! Even I sound stupider!

"You just ramdomly fell over. What happened?"

"Gaea. Mortal-Half sick."

He nodds. "We figured she had a hand to play in it."

Hand.. hand. "pshhhht! hahahahahaha!"

I burst out in random laughter. Why? I don't really know.

"Yep, your definently sick."

"You sickko!", I snigger.

"Go back to bed, Valdez.", he worridly says.

"Oooh! Commander Frankie!"

He walks over and fixes my blankets where I'm a Leoco (Leo taco).

"You need to get some sleep if you don't wank to feel like suck. Now sleep."

"Now sleep.", I mimmick.

"I will hurt you."

"I will hurt y-y-y-y-*yawn*"

He shakes his head at my anticks.

"Seriously, Leo. Being sick is bad for demigods."

His face grows suddenly stern. Almot in a big-brothery-Fatherish way.

"Tell me a story."

"What?" He looks confused.

"A story."

"Will you go to sleep?"

"Yesh Daddie Frank."

"What about, Valdez?", he sighs.

I think.

"Your mamma."

He stiffens, and I coulds swears I saw tears in the big fella's eyes.

"O.K. Sure..."

I hear Frank get through the first sentence. Then I fell asleep.

***Nother' break! What is wrong with this story! DX ***

When I wake up, I hear someone else in my room. MY room.

I'm confused why, until I remember chunks of last night.

I look at the base of my bed, and sure enough, a Frank mini-drakon is softle snoring there.

I smile until It/He groans. I fallow his example.

I don't think drakons usally radiate heat. They're cold blooded.

"No, GAEA WHY!" I dramaticly whisper. This will be interesting.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Any Ideas? Help? More Chappies?

-TSDI :D


	2. Frank

Soo... Rawr and stuff... Enjoy! :p

Hazel:Say the disclaimer!

Me: -_- No.

Frank: *Holds sword to my neck*

Me: Guess whut guys!? I own nothing!

Frank: Mission Accomplished.

* * *

When Demigods Get Sick: Chappie 2-Frank (set after MoA)

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! SQUIRRLY LOVES YA!

* * *

Frank's Pov:

Ugh. I am death. Not Death, but I feel LIKE death. Ya know, the non literal one.

I open my eyes and everything ids black and white.

The heck?

My vision clears and I can finally tell where I am.

I'm on a bed. On the epic Argo 2. Crap. The bed isn't mine.

I lift my head. I am a drakon.

My head starts to throb. A hazy form comes into view... like he/she was laying in bed and I was at the foot of it...

Leo. Freaking. Valdez.

He reaches out and touches my forehead.

Ouch! It stings. He falls over lazily next to me.

"Really, Zhang? A drakon?"

I shrug. He pulls me into an awkward hug like I'm a puppy. A PUPPIE, FOR GODDESS SAKE!

He hefts me up and starts walking to the door.

'Door? Why's he going there?'

I whine. Quite pathetically actually.

"AWW! Let Uncle *yawn* Leos take care of you!"

I snort. Yeah, right.

I fly up and curl myself up in his messy hair. If he's moving me, at least I'll be comfortable.

As we get to the Lunch/Meeting room, I start to hear people yelling.

"NO! THEY AREN'T!"

"YEA THEY ARE!"

Leo makes a dramatic enterance and everyone gets quiet.

"Sup'" Leo slurs his words.

I breath a little smoke.

Hazel autimaticly squeals and snatches me off Leo's head.

"Frank, you're so CUTE!" She squeases me like a plushie.

Leo giggles, and I glare at him.

Hazel says ,"Told ya' so." And carries me to my room, while Piper shakes her head sadly.

She sets me on my bed and I change to human.

"Wa'?" I croak out.

Man my throat hurts!

"We were weither you two would become freinds or not."

I smile at her sheepish expression.

"Sleep. I'll still be here later."

I nod and I fall asleep, but before I do, I feel Hazel curl up next to me.

***NOOO! THE STORY BROKE!***

I wake up to a small snoring.

I feel Hazel pressed against me like I fell over while hugging her.

I feel my cheeks grow hot at what this LOOKS like.

"Haze." I croak. "Wake up."

She opens her eyes and kisses me on the cheek.

"Feeling better?" Her voice tells me she's not all there.

I stand up and pick her up bridal style.

This is going to be a long week.


	3. Hazel

Soo... Rawr and stuff... Enjoy! :p

I had help writing this...

Hazel:Say the disclaimer!

Me: -_- No.

Frank: *Holds sword to my neck*

Me: Guess whut guys!? I own nothing!

Frank: Mission Accomplished.

Friend: ihelped with disApplauds us.

* * *

When Demigods Get Sick: Chappie 3-Hazel (set after MoA)

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! SQUIRRLY LOVES YA!

* * *

Hazel's POV

I moaned in displeasure when Frank picked me up.

Not so much because I felt awful-which I did-but because I had absoloutely NO desire to vomit on him.

"Set. Me. Down.", I gasp out.

His brows crease in worry. "Is it that bad?"

I shake my head, not wanting him to know the truth-he'd never set me down if I did.

He stopped in the middle of the hall. "I know you're lying."

He gently brushes back my hair to feel my forehead. "Burning up-" He murmmured. "Are you sure you don't-"

"No Frank" I manage to interupt. He keeps asking if I'm sure I don't need ANYTHING.

Finally, I yell-whisper,"Frank, I'M Absolutely-" I break out coughing.

He sighs deeply. "I knew it"

"Frank, 'll be okay."

"Then why are you-"

"I just don't want to puke all over you!" I exclaim.

A pink-red flush fills his cheeks and he smiles. "That's all?"

I nod.

"You sure?"

"Yeah?"

He brushes his lips clumsily against my cheek.

"If only you knew how many times-"

He takes a shaky breath.

"Mom.."

He shakes his head.

"She..."

I but a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Yeah so..."

We reach my room, and he gently places me on the bed and moves to leave the room.

"No..."

I awkwardly pat the bed and he sits down-equally awkward.

He lets out a pitiful sounding yawn.

It dawned on me he and Leo were still sick.

"If you wanted to go on to bed-"  
"No, I'll stay with you. I'm fine."

We smile simultaniously.

"I'll always stay with you" He sighs, already half asleep.

He collapses on the bed next to me.

"Liar.", I whisper in his ear, and soon enough, we're both asleep ,yet again, in each other's arms.

**Line break!**

Hours later, we're woken from-thankfully nightmare free- slumbers by wicked coughing coming from Piper.

She's standing at the door.

"This is what I get for checking in on you all. Sicky germs."

Frank and I look at each other, furiously blushing, and laugh.


	4. Piper

Hey peeps!

THANK YOU FOR THE CRITISCIM! I need yall' to help me!

The demigods are sick, therefore their minds are addled.

Thanks for bringing that point up.

Aka: sicky germs make people all icky minded.

Now enjoy what me and my other friend ( we're both females BTW not old men)

Don't own. *Sniffle*

* * *

Piper's POV

I got sicky germs for being nice. How lovely! *sarcasm*

After walking in on Frank and Hazel cuddling,(Aphrodite side says ADORBS!),

I covered them better with a blanket and I made sure their fevers were going down.

Shortly after, the hacking had started.

It started tickling my throat, then a small cough had started. Then it got worse.

By the time Frank and Hazel hade woke, It was a horrible wicked sound.

I walk to my room so I won't contaminate anyone, but Jason HAD to see me.

"Hey babe!", He says as he lays in my bed with me.

I cough in response.

He pulls out a bottle of mortal cough syrup.

"Loooooook Whatttttt IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOooooooooTTT!", Jase sings.

He is a dork sometimes, but it"s cute.

I hug him In appreciation and shortly I start to hack again.

He brushes some hair out of my face.

"Get better..." ,He whispers as he walks out of the room.

I look at the cough syrup.

'It's just you and me, my precious.', I think, and with that, I down half the bottle of medicine.

***OBEY MY LINE BREAK/TIME Van Gogh was born in Holland in 1853. He worked at many jobs, such as at an art gallery, a school, a bookstore, as a preacher, and at last, he became an artist. He didn't have a very happy life. He painted sad paintings with poor people in them. His paintings were always very dark until he saw some colorful Japanese paintings. Then Van Gogh started painting happier paintings. Most of his work was in the Post-Impressionism style.**

One day, he moved to live with his brother because he was unhappy where he lived, and he wanted to find someone to paint with. When he finally found someone, he wished he hadn't. Van Gogh and the other artist did not get along. After this, Van Gogh became so sad that he cut part of his ear off!

After these things happened, he painted one more gloomy painting. It was called _Wheatfield with Crows_. After he finished it, he shot himself.**SKIP...tHIS iS WIeRD..***

(tECHNICAL DIFFICULTY..sCHOOL COMPUTOR)

I sit up. I sneeze echoes through our magical Greek Treme.

Yells of "NOOOOOOOO! NOT JASON TOO!" are heard shortly after.

I squeak a sigh and roll my eyes.

I can't speak to yell at him for contaminating himself.

I coughed my voice away.

Stupid sicky germs.


	5. Jason (Warning! Crack!)

Sooooo... DON'T KILL ME~!1FUIGVAWEUIFGR3HWEFUIHRWE4[86ergr!

Sorry for the delays! :D

Enjoy. (BTW, sorry! I can't stand Yay-Son!)

* * *

Jason's P.O.V

As I sniffled and sneezed, a crack of lighting flashes across the sky.

Multiple shrieks sound from the deck.

"Ooops..", I slur out.

Hearing myself like this squirms a wince out of me; I've never been this weak before.

Thunks and crashes make their way until they are right outside my door.

By they, I mean the rest of the_ Argo ll._

I hear Leo dramaticly sniffle,"Another one leaving us so soon!"

After that, a sharp smaking sound accompanied by an 'Ow!' can be heard.

I sigh. Poor Leo. The unicorns must have mauled him...

Where the Hades did that thought come from?

Well now that I am thinking about unicorns, do they like rainbow candy?

I wish I knew!

I fell asleep again. I hope that noise wasn't a unicorn...

And then Jason died, and Nico was found to be the real remaining member of the seven.

Phych! I wish though! It was a dream! dream... dream...

* * *

Sorry! *gives readers a poop-eating grin* I hate Jason.


End file.
